For You
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Los sentimientos de Himawari eran tan fuertes que no importaba de donde viniera o lo que habia pasado con sus origenes,ella lo seguiria apoyando y estaria ahí para estrecharle la mano y sonreirle,por que si eso no era amor,¿entonces que era?[Mitsuki x Himawari][drabble]


**¡** este es **un one-shto MitsuHima!esa pareja NO ES RARA,osea~,no se a mo me gusta bastante y ya estan empezando a shippearlos,empezando por mi jajajaja~,este es un drabble de esta pareja para empezar el fanatismooo~**

 **no me gusta que shippeen a Mitsuki con ChouChou,NO soy racista,es que no se..ChouChou no me cae muy bien que digamos,ademas que prefiero shippear a Mitsuki con la dulce Himawari-chan,acostumbrensee...**

 **a ver~...En este drabble Himawari tiene 15 y mitsuki 17 años,asi que NO ES PEDOFILIA.**

* * *

 **For You**

La rabia corría por sus venas,el corazón le latía con fuerza sobre-humana mientras que la ira cegaba toda razón,convirtiéndolo en un ser totalmente diferente al que todos conocían.

Mitsuki jamas le hubiese gritado a su padre en frente de todos,jamas lo hubiese insultado y mucho menos en frente de sus amigos y de _ella._

Él amaba a su padre y a su _familia,_ jamas le gritaría a alguien,el lo comprendería,pero los sentimientos lo impulsaron a semejantes actos…

Quería llorar,lo iba a hacer en cualquier momento,estaba tan decepcionado,tan destruido y a la vez tan desolado,que tenia que llorar. Se sentía engañado por todos,por su propia padre,por Karin-neesama,por Suigetsu-niisan y Juugo-niisama,sentia que sus amigos ahora solo lo odiarían,ya no podría mirar a los ojos al padre de su mejor amigo,quien era el séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja,sentía que no merecía ser shinobi de Konoha,y menos merecía el amor de Himawari Uzumaki.

Solo era un monstruo

Nadie debía quererlo,por que era el hijo del peor ser que pudo pisar la tierra. Era solo un experimento mas de Orochimaru,el nunca lo había querido de verdad.

En las sombras alguien parecía observarlo,sus ojos azules brillaban con tristeza y una mano fue llevada a su pecho.

Si el lloraría,ella también.

- _Mitsuki-senpai…-_

Esa mañana Mitsuki había ido a la torre del hokage junto a su kohai y aprendiz,Himawari Uzumaki,ya había pasado varios años desde que llego a Konoha y ahora el se había quedado bajo la tutela de su Madre adoptiva,Tsunade Senju,el había cumplido 17 años hace poco y ya había subido al rango chunnin,siendo el alumno legendario de Sakura Haruno y un eficiente ninja medico.

" _Ya es hora de que le digas a Mitsuki toda la verdad sobre su padre,que Orochimaru es un desertor asesino y traidor de Konoha..ya es hora de que lo sepa"_

Esa había sido la voz de Sasuke Uchiha,quien hablaba con el Hokage-sama.

Mitsuki quedo impávido en la puerta mientras que Himawari quedo sorprendida,ella había conocido al padre de su senpai y le había caído bastante bien.

Nadie lo detuvo,a pesar de que Bolt y Sarada fueron detrás de él,y Himawari corría con todas sus fuerzas por detenerlo,el no hizo casa a nada ni a nadie.

En la guarida de su Padre grito todo lo que había querido,lo mando prácticamente a la mierda a él y a los miembros del grupo TAKA que lo habían conocido desde que era un bebé.

Sus palabras fueron como Kunais que debían dañar a mas de uno en esa habitación,Sarada trato de calmarlo,Bolt lo sostuvo de un los brazos para que este no se atreva a ejecutar algún Jutsu. Karin,quien estuvo mas cercana a él desde que era pequeño,no pudo resistir soltar un sollozo,mientras que Suigetsu trataba de excusar las razones o pedirle que cierre su boca y escuche a su padre.

Orochimaru solo lo observaba con una expresión de seriedad y sin emoción alguna,sin embargo,le tenia que doler aquellas palabras.

" **¡me engañaste!¡Todos ustedes me han engañado!¡ojala nunca los hubiera conocido!¡te odio!¡te odio!¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a TU aldea?!¡jamas te lo voy a perdonar!¡ahora comprendo todo!¡por eso Madre jamas ha querido hablar de ti!¡por eso el Hokage me trataba de esa forma!¡POR ESO HE ESTADO SOLO!¡jamas debí decir que eras mi padre!¡Tú eres el modelo de un padre al que JAMAS voy a imitar!¡nunca quiero ser como tú!¡MONSTRUO!"**

Eso tenia que doler,por que a Himawari le había dolido en el alma,ver al chico que le gustaba sufrir de esa manera,la misma manera en la que su padre tenia que sufrir.

Sarada y Bolt se fueron de la guarida,al ver a la Godaime Hokage,quien les pidió que se retiraran y que ella se encargaría de calmar las cosas con su hijo. Himawari,al ver que se retiraban ,se negó a irse y dijo que se quedaría a pesar de que se lo impongan a la fuerza,finalmente Tsunade decidió que ella también se quedaría en la guarida.

Por eso Himawari se encontraba en la oscuridad de un arbusto,viendo a su senpai sufrir.

Ella ya no era una niña,ya había cumplido 15 años de edad,sabia que no todos tenían la suerte de ser hijos del hokage y la hermosa princesa del byakugan,una muestra de ello era su Senpai,Mitsuki,quien antes de ser adoptado por la sannin,estaba solo.

Quizás,ella había sido alguien importante en su vida,así como el lo era para ella,si Himawari lo pensaba bien,el mismo le había dicho que era una persona demasiado importante para él,tan preciada que no estaría dispuesto a perderla.

Por eso se había enamorada de él,y por eso lo admiraba. Por que el no la veía solo como la pequeña hija del Nanadaime,o como la hermanita de su mejor amigo o la princesa Hyuuga.

El la veía diferente.

- _Himawari-chan…-_ mascullo el peliceleste al sentirla acercarse a su persona.-Perdón por lo que has visto,no quería que tu me vieras así.

-esta bien,senpai.-respondió ella.

Se acerco hasta quedar a su costado.

Sus ojos dorados del shinobi aun estaban cristalinos por el llanto,las mejillas aun estaban marcadas por las lagrimas y la sonrisa era de pena y tristeza,una falsa sonrisa.

Era el rostro de la tristeza.

De alguien que no había tenido su misma suerte,de alguien que no había experimentado el calor de una familia.

¿Cómo alguien tan dulce como Mitsuki-senpai no podía recibir mas felicidad?

No espero mas. De un solo movimiento,abrazo al mayor haciendo que él correspondiese el abrazo rodeando su cintura.

Podía sentirlo temblar.

 _-yo…voy a estar aquí….-_ musito la chica chunnin mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.- _no voy a dejar a mi senpai,por nada del mundo._

Sintió como unos sollozos escapan de la boca del ninja medico,mientras que se aferraba al cuerpo de la hija del Nanadaime.

-Gracias…-

Pronto lo iba a superar,quizás no hoy,tampoco mañana,pero la compañía de Himawari era suficiente para él,era suficiente para darse cuenta de que todo saldría bien,que aun la aldea lo iba a recibir y que ella lo iba a seguir amando.

Si eso no era amor,¿entonces que es?

…..

* * *

 **¿que tal?**

 **si eres un fan de del MItsuCho o como narices le llamen,no vengas aqui aqui a criticar,por favor~**

 **vayanse acosumbrando por que hare un long fic "la belleza del Girasol",que va a ser un Mitsuki x Himawari,superenlo hacen una pareja muy cute XD**

 **(no se como que yo shippeo a Chochou con Inojin o con Shikadai,quedan mas :I)**

bien esto todo tantan~

 **atte:Takeshi Maki.**


End file.
